thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Truths (iSurvive)
"Truths" is the second episode of Season 1 of iSurvive the Zombie Apocalypse. It premiered on November 7, 2015, in the USA. Synopsis "Many struggle to accept the apocalypse as a reality once everyone is informed. Meanwhile, a few more survivors enter the picture." Plot The episode opens where the previous episode ended, with Carly and Spencer sprinting back inside of the building. They frantically try and comprehend what they have seen and what Spencer has done to the undead Lewbert. Then Carly runs upstairs, saying she needs to tell the others. Spencer looks around, grabs the shotgun, and quickly follows. Upstairs, the others are still watching "Celebrities Underwater" when the cable shuts off. Sam boos, Freddie sighs in dismay, and Gibby sighs as well. Then Carly and Spencer burst into the room, with Spencer shouting that there's a zombie apocalypse. Everyone is silent for a moment, looking confused aside from Carly. Sam says he's talking a load of crap and goes to the kitchen to grab a soda, but Carly stops her. She looks at her and firmly tells her this is happening. Sam questions her authenticity and Carly can only nod. Freddie sighs again, mentioning the article, saying he figured something was up, before he panics and runs to check on his mother. Spencer is about to ask Gibby if his mother was alright, but notices Gibby has fallen asleep. Freddie enters his apartment, only to find a note from his mother, saying she had gone out to grab some medicine from the local pharmacy. Elsewhere, a teenage boy known as Nevel Papperman exits his house, a look of disbelief and despair on his face, his hair messy and his clothes covered in blood. He silently walks down the road, ignoring any of the oncoming dead, until one appears in his way. He looks up at it, before whipping out a small pocket knife and forcefully stabbing it in the head, before continuing on down the road. He looks up after some time and eyes Bushwell Plaza. He then mutters, "There." Marissa Benson is quietly seated behind a dumpster, afraid to try and run back to Bushwell Plaza, in fear of the undead attacking her. Not knowing what they are, but knowing they're dangerous, she remains silent. She then reassures herself that Freddie is okay, but he will need her, so she goes out of the alleyway from behind the dumpster, only to be attacked by a zombie. She screams in panic before the walker is pulled away from her and shoved on the ground, where it's head is beaten in by a baseball bat. Marissa pants and sees her savior is Terrence Bo. He looks at her and offers a hand, saying, "We gotta go, now." Marissa takes his hand and exclaims, "This is crazy!" Terrence replies with, "Well, Mrs. Benson, these are the truths we've gotta face." They then run off towards the Bushwell Plaza apartment building. Other Stars TBA Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Nevel Papperman. *First appearance of Terrence Bo. *The title of this episode refers to Carly and Spencer informing everyone about the apocalypse. Category:ISurvive the Zombie Apocalypse Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossover